


My Future Nerdy Valentine

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sparks Nevada Marshal on Mars, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Poetry, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie





	My Future Nerdy Valentine

I want to find someone who talks about me like they are Cecil Palmer and I'm Carlos the scientist. 

I want to be giggly and giddy like Sparks Nevada is over Ginny West. 

The problem is my tongue gets tied like Martin Crieff talking to... well anyone.

But I just know that you'll be brilliant like the Sahara Desert, Niagara Falls, the Northern Lights and polar bears!

I will love you more than Arthur Shappey loves Christmas. 

I want us to be like Romeo and Jomio, Julio, Juliet!

Well, perhaps without the tragic death like that of yet another intern. 

To the family and loved ones of intern - wait, wasn't I just about to state how all I really want to do is find and love and talk about you?

Say it over and over like  
"I'm...from earth"  
I... love you. 

A sigh. "Carlos the scientist"  
I can't wait till it's your name on my lips. 

I'm waiting for you like a bus in the rain and the day when my life will never be the same. 

"And I fell in love instantly."


End file.
